This background is provided for the purpose of generally presenting a context for the instant disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in the background is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the instant disclosure or the claims that follow.
Batteries are often used as a power source for mobile computing and electronic devices. Typically, a run-time of the mobile device is determined by the device's batteries' ability to provide power. This power is drawn from the batteries until the batteries are unable to support operations of the mobile device. A battery's ability to provide power, however, may be dependent on ways in which power is drawn from the battery.
For example, spikes in power consumed from a battery at low capacity may cause a voltage of the battery to drop substantially. Because some device-data protection thresholds are based on battery voltage, this substantial drop in voltage can trigger premature shutdown of the device. Additionally, although the battery is already at low capacity, the battery may still contain useful power that is not utilized as a result of the premature shutdown. As such, spikes in power consumption may impact a user's ability to use the device and preclude complete utilization of a battery's useful power.